


This One’s Mine: A Lin-Manuel Miranda and Abby Lee Miller fanfic

by labby4life



Category: Dance Moms RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labby4life/pseuds/labby4life
Summary: The year is 2016, where the rise of the hit broadway musical Hamilton is at its most high. Abby Lee Miller uses this to make a dance based on the musical. The dance lured in a very familiar fellow and his and Abby’s relationship blossomed.(This fanfic takes place in an alternate universe where Abby Lee Miller never goes to prison. And this is my HEADCANNON. Labby4life :3)
Relationships: Abby Lee Miller/ Lin-Manuel Miranda
Kudos: 5





	This One’s Mine: A Lin-Manuel Miranda and Abby Lee Miller fanfic

“Girls lets go!” Abby yells out to her students and moms to get prepared for pyramid. The girls walk into the large dance room and stand together in a line. The moms follows them to form their own line near the door. Abby starts pyramid like usual. “On top of the pyramid is Maddie” Like Abby usually says.  
“Today our group dance will be a little different.” Abby declares. “The dance will be called “Shoot my Shot” and it will be based on the new broadway musical Hamilton.” Everyone starts to clap. “Nia. You will be the star dancer in this routine and will play the part of Alexander Hamilton.” Abby says. Everyone starts clapping even more because its queen Nia. Holly is extremely excited for Nia’s role because Nia hasn't gotten any special roles since last season.”Moms leave the room and girls let’s start!” Abby says.  
Days past and now it's time for competition. Abby is confident in her group dance. She was so confident she decided to dress nice. She wore her black shirt and pants like most of her outfits but her shirt had shiny rhinestones all over. She wore a mustard yellow beaded necklace as well as her heart-shaped necklace with a picture of her mother and Broadway Baby on each side. She had two mustard yellow bracelets on each side and also wore a pair a black heels even though they barely fit and barely walked in. She wore a full face of makeup which made her face look cakey but it kinda fit. She simply looked elegant.  
“Gianna, I think this is it! I think this is the best dance I have ever choreographed! All the girls are flawless and amazing during practice. I’m at the top of my game!” Abby said. “Your right Abby this will be an amazing dance. Maybe its because the moms aren’t stirring up that much drama as usual.” Gianana stated. “Oh yeah right. They're still saying shit about me they just won’t say it in my face. But I’m not complaining.” Abby said. “We have to go to the auditorium. The dance is about to start.”  
With Gianna, Holly, Jill, and Melissa, Abby goes on their way to sit. But before they do they see someone coming their way. It was somebody everyone was familiar with. “You have got to be fucking kidding me” says Abby when she realized who they were.

“Hiii Abby!” Says Cathy. Cathy was back on her weekly routine to annoy the living hell out of Abby until Abby threatens to kill her. “Cathy, I’m not having any of your shit!” Abby yells out “you’re not ruining my day.”  
“Well I just wanted to say good luck. Cause you're gonna need it” Cathy declares. “Our dance is based on the musical Hamilton!”  
“What? You copying asshole. We’re doing one too!” Abby says. “Well let’s hope it’s not based on the same song. Ours is about Yorktown.” Cathy says. “Fuck! Yorktown is so much better than My Shot!” Abby says in her head.  
“Well, I just wanted to say hi!” Cathy says “See you later!”. Cathy walks away with Vivi Anne waddling behind her.  
“Abby don’t let her get to your head. She only wants you to get mad.” Melissa says to Abby. “Melissa’s right. You need to be positive about this. Get Cathy out of your mind and think about our girls.” Queen Holly says. “I know moms. I just need to take a break.” Abby says before sitting down in the middle of the hallway.  
A few minutes later and everyone is sitting down and waiting for the dances. First group dance is called “the battle of Yorktown” from Candy Apples. It was subpar at best. Afterwards it’s “Shoot My Shot” from ALDC. Abby is pretty nervous. So nervous she starts biting her nails out of fear. Although earlier she was confident, because of Cathy the ALDC might possibly be at risk of losing. The girls walk on stage to start the dance  
It was a standing ovation. The whole audience started to clap. Abby claps her hand above her head like an Orangutan who just got a banana from the zookeeper. All the girls did perfectly. Nia’s role as Alexander Hamilton was extraordinary. The group dance got first overall.  
We are back in the dressing room and everyone is happy. Abby is telling the girls how much of a great job they did and how proud she is.  
Then someone comes in. It wasn’tCathy but someone else. The person was wearing some cloak that covered their face. “Cathy we’re sick of your dumb jokes!” Jill yells out. “I don’t think it’s Cathy” Educated Queen Holly says “from their body shape, it seems to be a guy. Not to judge”  
“Get out of here. You have no right to be here. Fan or not.” Abby says. “Well can you can one exception?” The person says. The person flips the hood of their cloak to reveal their face.


End file.
